Unforgotten Revenge
by R.Evening.S
Summary: The Three's generation is dead. But legacy lives on- the good and the bad. As for the good, Firestar's last descendant is living a comfortable life. But then there's drama. And the bad. The bad that never forgets- and is avenging the past.


Moonlight wreathed around the misty barren grasslands, a few silver trees dotting here and there. No birds chirped in this area of Starclan; the fields were decaying, not perfect enough. No cat would want to spend the rest of their dead lives with the feeling of nettles stinging in their pads, branches scratching their fur, ticks hiding in their pelts.

But this imperfect Starclan place was perfect for the business the two she-cats had to attend.

If they were to train this cat, the mentors would have to train her in the most abominable place possible, to toughen her up. And since the mentors were in Starclan, the most rowdy territory… was here.

The gray she-cat, once round-eyed and docile, was now graceful, a wise glint shining in her dark yellow eyes, almost green. She was padding down a small hill. Behind her, far away, was where every other cat was. They were laying in endless sunshine and snoozing in just the right temperate dens.

Carefully, she stepped over a rock, aware of how soft her paws have grown in all the sunrises, moons, and seasons she had spent living in luxury. The she-cat growled at how soft she had become. She never thought about it before, but now her head dwindled on it with distain.

She swiveled her head back to the slightest noise behind her. It was impossible she could have heard! The other she-cat, a muscular but lithe silver and white tabby was dashing through the fields far away.

Dovemist purred with pleasure. Her sister was finally here! And to think she had, when Ivypool was alive, boasted about how prompt she was always. Never missed a training session. Caught prey at the right times.

Beaming to herself in pride, Dovemist knew that it was all true. Her sister was truly amazing, and she was her best friend. That turbulence in their lives all those seasons ago were passed, and they were as close as ever.

She just wished that this meeting wasn't so grim.

Ivypool was arriving, incredibly. She wasn't exactly the quickest she-cat around; but as she scaled some trees with radical speed, Ivypool took her short cuts by, like a squirrel, leaping from tree to tree. The forest was growing thinner with the plains ahead, but Ivypool just leapt longer distances with ease.

Dovemist saw, though she was still quite far from her sister. Snorting, Dovemist thought with amusement, _If she was brown, she'd fall prey to Graystripe and his appetite. _

The silver and white tabby's eyes were bright blue with excitement as she spotted her sister.

There was no warning as she collided head-on into Dovemist.

Of course, the gray she-cat sensed she was going to just tackle her from the way she hunched her muscles on the last tree. But in her own way, Dovemist wanted Ivypool to do that. Just like old times, eh?

The little skirmish was easily ended by Ivypool. Grinning, she pinned her sister down gently with her front paws, Dovemist struggling futilely.

Dark golden eyes glittered, fake-ly upset. "Rematch."

Rolling her eyes, Ivypool let her sister go. Dovemist agilely rolled and sprang up, shaking her fur.

"Oh please," Ivypool sighed haughtily. "I'll just win."

Dovemist flicked her ears with love. "Yes, you will. I'm sounding like Blossomfall, I'm sorry." Blossomfall was whiney when they were alive together. But she lived to grow old and gentle.

Ivypool laughed, butting Dovemist's shoulders. "That wasn't nice!"

"It's true!" Dovemist grinned. No longer was she an itty bitty apprentice. Dovemist was now tangy, sharper-tongued. **(I guess that's what she gets for being with Jayfeather all the time x3)**

Tipping her head, Ivypool's voice grew more serious. "So she's born?"

She sighed. Dovemist then turned to the stars, narrowing her eyes at the speckles in the sky. "Yes… who would have thought our kin would last this long?"

"_Your_ kin, you mean," Ivypool pointed out. Dovemist did not wince at this comment. She was glad her sister didn't judge about how she had started a family. She just wished her clan would be more accepting.

"Yes," she agreed cheerfully. Nothing fazed Dovemist. "But she sure looks like you."

"You're kidding!" Ivypool's eyes were wide with exasperation. Then they died down, shimmering with laugher. "I'm way more good looking."

Dovemist rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean," bleated Ivypool. She was talking about Dovemist's roll of her eyes. "But anyway, when do you think we should train her, tell her of the dangers, alert her that she's part Thunderclan… part kittypet… part us?"

Shuffling her paws, the gray she-cat was nerved. "I'm not sure. Yellowfang told me I was part of The Three when I but a kit."

Ivypool fluffed up a bit, pale tabby pelt bristling ever-so-slightly. But with her power, Dovemist noticed.

"At least your skills are by hard work," Dovemist insisted. "I'm just a lazy dormouse, getting a gift instead working for it. I wish I had your tolerance."

Ivypool shrugged. In all the years, she was still stubborn to shake off the Power of Three thing. She switched the subject back to the last surviving cat with the blood from Firestar's family **(in the wild, anyway o_e might write about a kittypet relative ;)) **"So we should confront her of the problems in the next moon?"

Dovemist nodded. She was still stingy by the fact that Lionblaze and Jayfeather were too busy to help them. But then again, it was time for Ivypool and her to become independent. Their first mission!

They were quiet for a while. Then both she-cats, without a word, simultaneously directed their gaze to the stars.

_Who knew a grudge this dangerous would last this long? _Dovemist fretted.


End file.
